Memories
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: hanya kisah,tentang tenten yang merindukan Neji. dengan seluruh kenangan mereka,yang membuatnya sulit berjalan kedepan. -Bad Summary- OneShoot-Love you guys (*3*)


**Memories**

Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Anime/Naruto

Ryiikoo-chan

 _Note- Italic = Flashback_

* * *

Gadis berdarah Cina itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah terasa kaku. Dia sudah duduk di toko senjatanya selama setengah hari,dan yang didapat hanya abu dan ibu-ibu yang mencari panci atau wajan. Ayolah! Dia menjual benda tajam,bukan alat masak!

Tenten mengusap dahinya,sebelum keringat nya menuruni wajah nya yang tampak sayu. Dia masih berjalan-jalan di pasar Konoha,bertemu dengan beberapa ibu-ibu yang tadi menjumpainya,Dan tidak direspon olehnya.

 _Oh-_ telinganya terasa panas saat mendengar gosipan maut,seorang wanita gendut bercelemek yang mengomentari _Atittude_ -nya. Bisa-bisa dia meledak disini!

Dengan wajah ditekuk,Tenten berjalan menjauh keluar pasar. Dan kakinya membawa kesebuah pohon rindang didepan lapangan rumput yang luas.

'Disini jauh lebih tenang!'

Batinnya menghela nafas lega. Jauh dari ledekan maupun cibiran ibu-ibu tukang rumpi,yang tidak bisa membedakan toko senjata dan peralatan masak.

Ahh..sepertinya sudah lama dia tidak menikmati harinya seperti ini. sejak perang shinobi selesai,dia membuka toko senjata dan peralatan tajam. Yang juga merupakan pusat _supply_ senjata untuk Anbu,dan Shinobi lain. Tidak terlalu laku sih,karena dunia ini memang sudah damai. Terlalu damai malahan! Tapi jika sudah ada misi,Tenten harus memakai segelnya untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak.

Bicara soal perang,ada yang bangkit dalam dirinya. Sesuatu mendesak keluar,saat ingatan nya berputar pada saat dia dan tim-nya berada di medan perang.

Ya..-

Neji,Hyuga Neji.

Seulas senyum kecil terbit di wajahnya,yang tampak lesu dan lelah itu. Neji,teman satu timnya yang dingin,angkuh,cuek,jenius,dan selalu menyangkut pautkan takdir itu. Tenten selalu saja ingin menangis bila mengingat saat pemuda itu,memilih untuk gugur sebagai pahlawan dengan menyelamatkan Naruto. Si bodoh-yang sayangnya hokage mereka sekarang.

Tapi gadis itu harus bisa menahannya! Neji meninggal,dengan cara yang terhormat. Dan karena dialah,Naruto dan tim nya bisa mengalahkan madara dan membawa kedamaian kembali ke Konoha dan dunia Shinobi. Ya..dia tidak boleh menangis,tidak!

"Hey,Kau memakai jurus payah apa itu?!"

"itu keren Natsu bodoh!"

"dia seperti idiot!"

Lamunannya buyar,ketika mendengar suara bersahut-sahutan di lapangan didepannya. 3 orang anak akademi yang tampak sedang beradu mulu,lebih tepatnya si perempuan dan laki-laki yang tampak bodoh itu.

"tenji keren memakai jurus itu,emangnya kau bisa?!" bentak anak perempuan yang sangar itu.

Si rambut ungu mengangguk. "waktu aku masih dikandungan saja,jurus itu mudah kulakukan!"

"hn,tidak mungkin idiot!" sindir anak laki-laki yang tampak jenius itu.

Perdebatan itu berlanjut terus,dan mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang mengamati mereka dengan air mata berlinang.

"bodoh..aku tidak menangis.." Tenten menghapus air matanya. "aku tidak boleh menangis!"

Tidak ingin terus terbawa perasaan,Tenten beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tidak tau kemana kakinya membawa dia lagi,setidaknya jauhkan dia dari para bocah itu.

Yang mengingatkannya,akan tim-nya saat di akademi dulu. Tim-Gay.

###

" ** _When memories hit you,it's hurts!"_**

###

Tenten mengibaskan tangannya di wajah,yang terasa panas karena matahari siang ini. dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari lapangan rumput itu dan sekarang berada diantara pepohonan berdaun lebat,yang mengepungnya.

Wajahnya diangkat,berusaha mendapat buaian angin sejuk. Namun nihil,dia masih merasa panas dengan cuaca ini, apa salah berjalan-jalan siang bolong begini?

Dia melompat,kemudian menapak kan kakinya di salah satu batang pohon. Dia melompati satu lagi,kemudian begitu seterusnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Aku jenius!"

Dia tersenyum bangga,karena sekarang rasa panas itu sudah tidak terlalu terasa lagi.

Dia berhenti melompat,pada satu dahan yang paling menarik baginya. Sebenarnya sama saja dengan yang sudah di tapakinya tadi,sama sama coklat,besar dan banyak codet sana-sini.

Tapi menurutnya yang ini berbeda,dahan ini. dia ingat dengan jelas,dengan kemampuan medic-nin nya yang sama sekali tidak ada,dia sok-sokan membawa Neji kemari saat pemuda arrogant itu terluka.

"huh..Aku masih ingat dahan ini. lihat,masih ada goresan kunai neji disini." Dia mengulum senyum,saat meraba dua goresan kunai yang cukup dalam dan bersampingan disisi kanan pohon itu.

Saat itu,mereka sedang latihan dan Lee dengan kobaran semangat masa mudanya menyerang Neji yang sebelumnya sudah melawan Naruto yang songong. Karena cukup lelah,Neji terkena goresan di bahu kanannya dan darahnya tidak mau berhenti.

Lee yang panik,langsung berlari mencari siapapun yang bisa mengobati luka buatannya itu. sementara tenten,dia mengangkat Neji ke dahan pohon ini dan berpikir keras bagaimana cara penyembuhan dasarnya.

" _tch..kenapa mengangkatku jika tidak tau menyembuhkan luka?!" pemuda itu mendelik sinis,sambil menahan rasa sakitnya._

" _hey! Aku berusaha membantumu,Hyuga!"_

 _Neji menyeringai meledek. "bantu dirimu sendiri yang idiot itu!"_

 _Okay,habis sudah kesabaran dan niat baik Tenten. Dengan emosi,dia mendorong Neji dari Dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi itu. Neji langsung mengeluarkan kunai,dan menancapkannya._

" _Apa maksudmu! Aku pasien Bodoh!" erangnya berusaha bertahan_

" _Kau pasien menyebalkan,dan jika aku doktermu kumasukkan saja pisau ke ususmu!" ujar Tenten tanpa wajah prihatin_

 _Neji merasa sakit pada tangan kanannya yang terluka,lalu memanfaatkan tangan kirinya lagi. "Tenten,jika Aku dalam keadaan normal ku unyel kepalamu!" ancamnya._

" _masih mempertahankan pride,heh? Memohon supaya kau kubantu!"_

 _Neji menggeram,mana mau dia memohon dengan keadaan menyedihkan + memalukan ini. tapi bahunya sudah sangat perih dan sakit,chakranya juga sudah terkuras dengan double fight hari ini. dengan ketus dia memohon._

" _baiklah! Aku mohon,bantu Aku naik tenten!"_

 _Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kau yakin itu benar?"_

" _baiklah..! tolong bantu Aku Si jenius Cepol Terhebat!" ujar Neji dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa._

" _baiklah,ayo naik!" ujar tenten dengan seringai kemenangan._

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi,menahan air yang menyebalkan itu agar tidak merembes keluar. Dia memukul goresan kunai itu,kemudian berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Aku bisa mati muda jika begini terus!"

Dengan satu hembusan nafas gusar,gadis itu melompat menjauhinya lagi.

###

" _-I hate getting flashback for things,I don't want to remember-'_

###

Sudah mulai sore. Tenten masih berjalan-jalan,menikmati harinya yang bebas ini. Pada persimpangan jalan,dia berbelok ke kanan. Sesuatu mendorongnya,untuk mengunjungi 'dia'.

"hahh…kenapa Aku kesini,lagi?" keluhnya dengan senyum kecil.

Tempat ini cukup ramai,dan semuanya dengan tenang tanpa suara sedikitpun. Angin berhembus cukup kencang,menerbangkan helaian daun yang jatuh dari rantingnya.

"Hey..Aku kesini lagi.."

…..

"katakan sesuatu,jarang-jarang loh Aku mengunjungimu 3 kali dalam seminggu ini!" Tenten mendengus gemas.

Yang diajaknya bicara tidak kunjung menjawab,membuatnya marah sendiri.

"Kau egois,Idiot! Berhenti meledekku disana,tinggalkan Aku sendirian!" Tenten memukul Batu nisan didepannya,dengan tanda pahlawan konoha terukir manis diatas nama. **Hyuga Neji**

"kau tau.. _hiks.._ Aku bertengkar dengan ibu-ibu menyebalkan tadi,seharusnya kau melihat betapa lucunya hal itu. oh ya.. _hiks.._ A-Aku juga mengunjungi tempat latihan kita,juga dahan pohon saat Aku berusaha membunuhmu.." dia memeluk lututnya sambil terisak,oh-Tenten sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi!

Dia membenamkan wajahnya,menyembunyikan dari dunia luar. "kau tau Neji,Aku merindukanmu..seperti kemarin,minggu lalu,dan terus berulang-ulang! Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini,dan Aku juga membencimu!" isaknya.

"tapi Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya. Kau boleh pergi dan menghilang,tapi bagaimana dengan kenangan sialan itu semua?! Aku dihantui olehnya hampir seluruh hidupku,dan kau membuatku terjebak dalam ini! Aku membencimu Hyuga,benci,benci,benci!"

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya,yang sudah sangan buruk. Air mata berlinang menuruni wajahnya,yang matanya juga sudah sembab. Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat seorang Tenten seperti ini,hatinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Nejii! Jawab atau kutendang kau!"

Baiklah,dia idiot yang mengajak orang yang sudah mati berbicara. Bahkan mendesaknya untuk menjawab. Semua bayangan ini membuat dia hampir gila,dan terkadang terpikir untuk menyusul Neji saja daripada harus menderita sejauh ini.

Pemakaman sore itu,yang sepi dan hening kini diganggu oleh tangisan pilunya,yang semakin lama semakin keras. Angin membawa curhatan nya,dan air mata ke segala penjuru.

###

' _People Change,memories don't!'_

 _###_

"kurasa kau berhasil Neji!"

Tenten merapikan bajunya,dan mengusap wajahnya yang tampak hancur sekali karena air mata sialannya selalu seperti ini bila mengunjungi Neji.

"kau sudah membuat ku se menjijikkan ini!" dia tersenyum miris,sambil memandangi makam seorang hyuga itu,yang sudah dihias dengan bunga segar. "Aku harus pulang sekarang,mungkin kukunjungi kau minggu depan,hari hantui Aku lagi,kau sialan!"

Tenten melambai pada makam itu,kemudian melangkah menjauhinya. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan angin lembut membelai wajahnya,seolah berbisik.

' _Jangan menangis,kau tidak cocok dengan air mata_.'

' _dan kau tidak cocok dalam wujud tak kasat mata_..' batin tenten dengan senyuman.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya,dia melanjutkan jalan pulang dengan langkah yang lebih ringan setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

 _Terimakasih Neji,Temanku,Sahabatku,dan cinta pertamaku.. Daisuki.._

* * *

Author's Corner:

Kyaaaa! Halo Minna-san,-kun,-chan,-sama!

Ryii,gatau dapat ide dari mana buat Fanfictnya Neji-Tenten. _maybe because i loved them?_ Sedikit curhatan dan bocoran,bahwa selain pemalu Ryii itu cengeng dan baperan. apa lagi kalau udah nonton Anime-anime genre sad/romance! atau _scene_ waktu karakter yang Ryii suka mati

dan,karena mau istirahat dulu dari FF SasuSaku,Ryii tiba-tiba keingat ama Neji-kun yang meninggal. kepikiran jadinya,Tenten ngejalanin harinya gimana? dan treeeng! jadilah Fiction ini!

oh-ya...dan sebagian scene Neji-Tenten itu karangan Ryii yang nggak ada dalam episode mana pun.

terimakasih Minna! Jaa ne!

-RnR-


End file.
